The Dragon Lady
by Myrthe
Summary: Hermione is getting depressed in England. After a talk with Charlie, she decides to change her life drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **The Dragon Lady  
**Summary: **Hermione is getting depressed in England, after a talk with Charlie. She decides to change her life drastically.  
**Rate: **T  
**Warning:** I don't think there is much to be warned of right now. Maybe it's a bit depressive, but that will change. I guess, if there is ever a warning needed I'll just tell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.  
**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

_**

* * *

Chapter 1**_

The war had ended a few years back and everyone was getting back to their old live. At least, everyone wanted that things went back to normal. Many beloved ones had died, during the war. Children had lost, their brother or sister or father or mother. Parents lost their partner or child. People had lost their friends or family members.

People got wounds. They left scars everywhere. You could forget them and move on. But there were also scars at the heart, scars that couldn't disappear forever. And these scars made it for people hard to move on. It was the memories of the fighting and the deaths that made people gone crazy. Most people tried to move on, trying to forget their old lives. New relationships started, old ones never forgotten, but were left in the past. But the scars stayed, especially by those who suffered the most.

Harry Potter had suffered the most of everyone; he first carried the responsibility of saving the world. He had to kill someone to save the rest of the world. After the last battle, he had to handle the fact that he everyone watched him. He was famous, he was everyone's hero. But, he couldn't handle the fame; he couldn't handle the things he had done during the war. And while he was slowly dying, his best friends watched him. They couldn't do anything to help him. His best friend, Ron Weasley, had seen the war from a close distance. He had been helping Harry to defeat Voldermort. He was too young, but he had too. Just like Harry, he couldn't take it at all. He became depressed and brought many hours by the window, looking at the world outside. After months he had thought of the best solution to end his problems and to start his life again. He left. He let a note behind that it was for the best. A few days later a group hunters found him in the middle of a dark forest. He was completely crazy and was put in st. Mungo's. He lay in the room next of the room of Harry. Molly Weasley was desperate; she had lost one of her sons during the last battle and because of the scars that were left behind, she almost had lost another one. After weeks of crying she decides to move forward. The name of Ron wasn't brought up much more, except if there was some change in him.

It was hard for Hermione to move on. Not only had she been there during the war; escaping for the deatheaters and helping her best friend to defeat the black side. She also saw her two best friends every week in their bed. They were just laying there, she saw their live slowly disappear. She loved them like they were her brothers. She lost her only brothers. Of course, every other Weasley was also like her own family. But, she always liked Ron and Harry the most. Especially Christmas was a hard time for her; it was supposed to be have a good time with the ones you loved, but the ones she loved were dead or lay in the hospital. Hermione lived at the Burrow, every day she went to her job in London and then came back to the Burrow to help Molly.

Ginny had moved out and lived in a flat in muggle London. She worked as a healer at st. Mungo's. Every few weeks she got another boyfriend. George lived in his apartment above his shop. First it had been hard for him to move on; he had just been sitting there, looking at the happy. He couldn't do anything with his old job, but that changed. His girlfriend, Angelique, helped him with the help of Lee Jordan and Hermione. Now he had a few other stores in other wizard villages. He lived with his wife and his two-year old daughter in a small house in Hogwarts. He and Angelique married four years ago. Three years after the war had ended.

Percy lived with his Penelope somewhere in Oxford. They had announced their engagement three months ago. Bill and Fleur lived in the surroundings of Paris. After the war they had decides to move to France, to be closer at the parents of Fleur and because England was a mess at that time. They didn't listen at Molly and it was still just two of them. Charlie wouldn't be Charlie if he didn't work with dragons. He still lived a single life in Romania.

Like was said before, Hermione lived with Molly and Arthur Weasley in the Burrow and against everyone's expectations. She used worked at the st. Mungo's as a healer instead of being someone in the ministry. She got every month a letter to ask or she was sure she didn't want to come to work there, but Hermione didn't feel like it. She had enough drama with politic problems in her years as teenage and didn't need anything of that now. At the moment she was unemployed, she hated to live in England. Every job she got offered was because that she was a heroine, not because what she could. Maybe she was good at the jobs, but everyone who was nice to her, was nice because they knew her from the papers and not from her. The last years she got a few jobs, but she all ended them, because her co-workers treated her like a heroine instead of a normal co-worker. She didn't see herself as a heroine and she hated it to be treated like that.

It was Christmas and Hermione was helping Molly out in the kitchen. They were making a Christmas dinner.

"I'm so glad Charlie and Bill could both find the time to visit us!" Molly her face shined, she loved it that her both sons would visit them. The rest of the time she missed them so much. Hermione was glad to see Molly so happy. She knew that she missed her dead son and she knew that it tear Molly apart to see Harry and Ron laying in the hospital beds. It tear her apart to see Harry mumbling to himself and to see Ron hitting everything that came to close. Except if it smelled like food. Hermione couldn't be happy during this time of the year. She missed Ron, his stupid comments, his laugh. He should be there, sitting in the living room. Laughing about something that one of brothers had said. Harry was also supposed to be there, his arms possessive around Ginny. She missed Fred; she missed all the pranks he used to do with George. Since the death of Fred, George didn't do that much more pranks. He knew how to make stuff for it, but he didn't do it that often himself anymore. Hermione missed to scream at the twin, about something they had done to her of to her cat. She missed to listen to an angry Molly, the screaming at her two sons. Molly stopped screaming at George, she did something about it, but she was just too happy that she hadn't lost George as well.

"Mom?" George walked the kitchen in. Hermione could here is daughter giggling in the other room.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was just wondering or I could do something. I saw that there wasn't any decoration yet." Molly smiled.

"Oh, yes. That's right dear. I was so busy preparing dinner that I totally forget that. Please, do that. O, darling. Could you ask the rest to come first to me, as they arrive, before they do something and then help you?" George nodded. Molly had become softer over the years. A few years back she wouldn't even think of letting George do the decoration. He always did some pranks with it, now she knew he would but she let him do it. Everything had changed.

"Sur, mom." George smiled at her and disappeared to the other room.

"Hermione, dear, could you please go to Arthur and ask or he could bring in the tree?" Hermione nodded. Arthur, he was also a strange case. Since the war he wasn't himself anymore. He couldn't handle losing two sons. It wasn't like Ron died, but they lost him. They lost him to craziness. Since Ron lay in the hospital Arthur got worked addicted. He was almost never at home and when he was, he was in his office or he was sleeping. Molly hated the sight, but there was nothing she could do about it. He would only snap at her if she said something about it.

"Arthur? George has arrived with Angelique and little Rose. He started with decorating the living room. We need the tree, could you bring it in?" Arthur looked up from the papers.

"Well, then I should do it, shouldn't I?" He looked irritated. He hated being distracted of working. Hermione knew why, while working you didn't need to think about anything else. But she also knew that also this helped Molly dying bit by bit.

She stayed a few more minutes in the office, before returning to the Kitchen to help Molly. She knew that the next few days would be horrible and hectic. She had to wear a mask every single stupid moment.

* * *

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.  
**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

_**

* * *

Chapter 2**_

Hermione hated this tine of the year. Everyone was getting together. At the moment she was finishing in the kitchen. "Get out girl! Have fun!" She walked quickly the kitchen out and walked towards the garden. Except Charlie, everyone had arrived. The whole family was together. Of course she knew that they all saw her as a part of the family, but at moments like this she just really felt like an outsider.

She was sitting at the pool in the backyard of the Burrow. It was freezing outside, but Hermione didn't mind. A tear walked down her face. Rough she rubbed it away. She was going to be strong these few days. She had planned not to cry while there guests around. While the whole family was around.

"So, tell me. What's the reason the most beautiful lady of the world is sitting here all alone?" Surprised Hermione looked up.

"Charles!" She cried out. She jumped up and hugged him closely. She was always happy to see him, but in these holidays it as always better. Of course Ginny was also single, but most of the times she did had a guy with her or she was trying to set one of them up with someone else. "You're flattering me. I'm not the most beautiful lady of the world." Playfully she hit him on the chest. Charlie laughed.

"In Merlin's sake! Hermione, what did you think you were doing. You're freezing! We are going inside." Before Hermione could mutter against he had lifted her and walked back to the house. As soon as he walked in with her, everyone looked at them. Molly smiled softly. Charlie putted Hermione back on the floor and everyone ran to Charlie to. Everyone hugged him and told them that they had missed him. He just smiled simply back.

"Oh, dear! How could you stay away so long? Don't you dare to do that ever again!" Molly said with a broken voice. It was all over her that she wasn't mad at him. Hermione knew that she was just too happy to see him again; she always missed him so much.

"I missed you too, mom." Charlie hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Molly smiled happily at him.

"Now, come along dears. Dinner is ready." Everyone laughed and went as quick as possible to the dinner table. Hermione didn't move for a few seconds. She sighed, she missed Ron his screaming when he ran to the table. He always screamed that he wanted to be the first person who would get potatoes. She stayed at the couch, until Charlie sent her a questionable look. She smiled weakly at him and set herself down between Ginny and George. Every year it was a bit harder to pretend like nothing was wrong; she started to miss her two best friends every day a bit more.

"So, I heard from a trustful source that you have thought of a new product." George smiled widely.

"Indeed I do, I still have only the random thoughts, but it's going to be called See You. I have to start the tests, when I'm finished with the product." He told her cheerfully.

"Can I ask what the random thoughts are?"

"Oh, yes of course. Well, basically it is that on the moment you spot someone around a corner or something, you use the product. This will throw a paintball, without the person seeing you." A few years back Hermione would have told him it was high inappropriate. She would have disapproved it, but now she was laughing. Not a really a meaningful laugh, but it was getting close. George was really proud that even Hermione Granger liked the new idea and he let everyone know. What Hermione didn't notice was that someone was watching her very closely. Without her knowledge her mask had failed and someone discovered it. Charlie Weasley had noticed the sad glare in her eyes and he had noticed that the smiles and laughs she gave where only around her mouth. It hurt him so much. Hermione had become a close friend of him in last few years and he hated to see that she was not being happy.

As soon as she could she ran off. She walked to the backyard. Never was she trying to imply that she didn't love the Weasley family, she loved them. But she just couldn't handle the happiness everyone had around them, like they didn't care that two of their family members weren't there. She couldn't take the set ups from Ginny, she could take of herself, she couldn't take the pranks from George, when would he grew up, she just couldn't take any of it today. She wasn't in the mood for the laughing and being happy today. Everyone had noticed the missing head of the Weasley family, but none of them said anything. Glares were sent to each other, but they stayed laughing and being happy. How could they stay being happy, while their mother was losing more of herself bit by bit?

"You know that if something is wrong, you can come and talk to me?" Charlie set himself down to her. He put his arm around her, to warm her.

"Of course I know that."

"So, there is nothing wrong?"

"No, of course not. What would there be wrong?"

"I don't know, but I know that there is something wrong. Why haven't you told me that you weren't happy? No, don't try to disagree. I have seen your looks; I have seen the sad glares and the laughs that only stay around your mouth. You're not happy and it hurts me so much that you won't tell anyone. That you keep lying to me!" His voice was strong but in the same time it sounded so broken. A tear walked down Hermione her cheek.

"I…I…I don't think you understand. It's not that I'm not happy," Hermione tried to say, but Charlie didn't believe her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I'm a friend for five damn years now. Do you really think I don't know you a bit in the meanwhile?"

"I don't think you're stupid!"

"Then why, Hermione, why do you keep lying? Even while I'm asking it you, you keep neglecting it. Why won't you tell me?" His voice was soft while he was telling it her, he was hurt.

"Why I don't tell you? Well, it's very simple. It's not like you need another crappy person around you, who tells only all her stupid little problems!"

"I don't care, Hermione. Don't you see? I want you to be happy; I hate to see your sad glares while you trying to look happy. I'm sick of you wearing a mask every stupid little moment someone is with you."

"I'm not that important. Look at your mother, why isn't anybody of you worried about her. How do you think it is for her to see her husband losing it every single moment, he never looks at her anymore. He always works or sleeps. How do you think it is for her to see Ron and Harry both in a hospital bed? She hates it and it kills her bit by bit, every day a little bit more! She hates it that her two oldest sons only come by once a year, she loves you both and she hates to see you so little. You have absolutely no idea how bad it is with her. I'm nothing, I'll survive! Even if I won't, it doesn't matter. Who would care that I'm not here anymore!" She wanted to scream at him.

"Don't you dare to say that we are not worried about mom, we all worry about her every stupid little moment we see her and we talk to her, when we think of her. But we can't think of a thing to do. Dad won't listen to us, we can't make Harry and Ron better. We can't do anything. Don't you ever dare to say again that no one cares about you! I care about you, my family cares about you. What do you think will happen to mom if you will go to the hospital too? What if you'll die? You are like her second daughter, she adores you. We all love you!" A second tear walked down Hermione her cheek and soon there are more. Charlie took her quietly in his arm.

"I feel so lonely, Charles. No one wants to be friends with me, well that's not true what I say. Everyone wants to be friends with me; because I saved damn from Voldermort! They don't care about whom I am inside, they care about they can say then that they are friends with me." She said crying. She had stopped being mad, she was just sad.

"Come with me. I'm sure that the rest don't mind, they all like you there. We can teach you how to be a dragon tamer, if we ever need one you can stay and work with us. Otherwise you'll just stay and start working at some place else while you stay living in Romania. No one knows you there. And anyway, I like you having around." Hermione smiled. She knew he could see it, but still.

"And you know that I can't. I can't just leave your mother behind. And I have no idea what I should do there."

"That's the point of me teaching you that. And mum will understand, she knows that you will leave one day, she'll survive. She still has George and Ginny and she loves to plan the wedding of Percy. Please, think seriously about this. Do it for me!" He gave her a kiss on her forehead and stood up. "Sleep well, Mione."

"Goodnight, Charles."

* * *

LoveDirt: Thanks for your sweet reply! I hope you liked this chapter as well.

XX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.  
**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey Harry. You missed Christmas dinner again; it's getting a bit annoying. Molly had made pineapple pudding. I had never heard about it before, but it tasted rather good." Hermione looked at Harry. He was pale. He lied there so still! She sighed.

"Well, of course it's not that strange it tasted good. Everything Molly makes taste good.

You know, Arthur is getting worse. I know, I know. I'll tell you that often, but this time it is really worse. When all his children arrived he didn't say hi to anyone. When I asked him to put the tree in the living room he reacted irritated. He didn't come for dinner; he had told Molly that she should just give him all the rest products. He looks so worse, so pale, but he won't listen to anyone. He's so stubborn!

Bill and Charlie came by. Molly was so happy to see them both again; she misses them so much during the year. It was fun having them around.

Ginny tried to set me up, again, with our dear Seamus Finnigan. Apparently he and Belinda broke up two weeks ago. She wanted me to have dinner with next Friday… Why can't she just leave me alone?

I missed Ron and you around, this Christmas. It's not the same without Ron and you. In some strange way you two always made it so much more fun.

Charlie proposed me something. He has suggested that I come with him to Romania. He will teach me then how to be a dragon tamer. I'm not sure or you remember, but I told you a few weeks ago that Charlie and I had a conversation about dragon tamers. I had no idea what it exactly was and he couldn't really explain. He said that if I don't like it I can leave or stay, but then I need to find a new job there. I'm not sure or I should go. I mean, what shall happen to Molly when I'll leave. She only has me left in the Burrow. Of course she has her own children, but they are always busy with work or friends. She will be so lonely when I'll leave, but on the other hand. I can't just always stay with her, because otherwise she will get so lonely. I also have my own life! I need to live my own life! When I'll stay with her I can't live my life as how I want to live it. I just don't know. I love Molly, I can't just leave her, can I?" Hermione smiled sadly and stood up.

"Luna will come by later, she really misses you! Till next time Harry." Luna and Harry had get together a few months after that the war ended. In that same year he went totally nuts. Every day Luna came by to tell him what had happened that day, she loved Harry so much.

"Mione? Don't leave!" Surprised Hermione looked up. Harry his eyes were open and he looked at her with big sad eyes.

"Harry?" He nodded quietly.

"Don't leave, please." A medi-witch walked to the bed."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I need to do more today. Luna will come by later." Hermione her voice was soft. The medi-witch guided her out after inspecting Harry carefully.

"I guess Mister Potter will be better in a few months." Hermione smiled.

"Could you tell miss Lovegood that? I think it will do that good to hear that." The medi-witch nodded and looked after her. Hoping that Hermione would make the right decision.

When Hermione walked the old room of Charlie in, at the Burrow, she was surprised. Of all the ways she could have think of finding him. She hadn't expected this. Charlie Weasley was reading Pride and Prejudice, the only book he would never read! She started to laugh. Charlie looked up and blushed.

"Hi, Mione."

"Hi, Charles." Hermione grinned. She liked this sight. An embarrassed Charlie wasn't something you could find really often.

"Well, you see. You always said it was a good book and I thought well let's give it a try." Hermione nodded disbelieving and laughed.

"But, I'm not here to have fun of you. Just keep in mind I will remember that! Back to business. I've decided what I'm going to do…"

* * *

LoveDirt: Yeay, I'll like reviews^^ I hope the waiting was also worth it this time. I know, it's a short chapter. I'll try to make a longer one next time.  
yellow 14: I hope you liked this chapter as well!

XX


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.  
**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

After Hermione told Charlie she would come with him he got the biggest smile she had ever seen. He hugged her longer then actually was appropriate.

That evening they had told the rest of the people who were staying at the Burrow about the plan. Only Ginny, Bill and Fleur were also there. Ginny was totally shocked. She couldn't believe that Hermione just told that she would leave England.

"You can't just leave! What will happen to us? You're my best friend! You can't just leave me!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, we'll still be friends. Only then you need to come by through the ministry. It's not that bad; we'll still talk and write. I think I'll be happier there; don't you want me to be happy?" Hermione answered. Ginny looked a bit angry. Molly stayed the whole conversation between the five people silent. She watched her almost second daughter carefully. The sparkling had come back in the eyes of Hermione. She actually looked happy. Molly smiled.

"I'm glad you're doing something for yourself. Go there and have fun, darling." She said to Hermione and turned to Charlie. "If anything happens to her during this training, it's you who I blame. Do you understand me?" Charlie nodded and Hermione smiled, it meant a lot to her that Molly gave permission. The rest of the family had looked curious; they couldn't believe that their mother just told someone to go. No one knew why Molly had said she should do it.

Now, a few days later, she was standing in one of the building on the reservation. Actually she was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the office of the biggest boss. Charlie was the second biggest boss, so he could decide a lot without the permission of Peter. Just for taking in a pupil, he needed his permission. Right now they were having a fight.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up. "Oh my! It's really you! I thought you weren't allowed around here."

"Change of rules, Helena. Charlie is trying to get permission to teach me how to be a dragon tamer." Helena was a bit surprised, she knew Hermione for a few years now and she had never thought of the fact that Hermione could be dragon tamer. She didn't look strong enough for that.

"Only friends, right?" She asked Hermione.

"Yeay, you already knew that. Why did you ask?" Hermione had been in the village nearby, to visit Charlie, every so many weeks. She had made friends easily there and Helena was one of them.

"I'm just curious. Why wants Charlie you so close with him?"

"I'm not here because Charlie wants me here, Helena! I'm here because I was getting bored in England." Helena laughed and looked through the window at Peter and Charlie.

"They are having a big argument."

"I know. Believe me, I know. I don't think Peter really likes me."

"I think he just don't want a pupil around, actually I think he doesn't want to lose Charlie. Charlie will be pretty busy when he's going to teach you the basics." After that they waited quietly for Charlie and Peter.

"Helena! Since you know Hermione already I suggest you give her the bog tour. Show first where she going to live, Ilona asked for a housemate so she will live there. Charlie will teach her the basics." Helena nodded and smiled at Hermione.

"Congratulations! Well, where are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hermione already knew Ilona, she was a nice woman. Hermione didn't mind sharing a house with her. She couldn't really look how her house looked like. Helena only had let her put her stuff in her bedroom and then took her back to the reservation. It was a five minute walk and the view was fantastic. When they arrived in the reservation, Helena first showed her all the important buildings; Like the hospital Wing, the different stables and the place where she could find the food for the dragons. After that Helena showed her the difference kinds of Dragons and where she could find them. She also showed her the little ones and after that the tour had ended. All laughing they walked back to the village. Hermione and Helena had told each other what had happened the last few weeks. Hermione really liked her. As soon as they entered the dining room, the whole group fell silent.

"Everyone! You probably all know her. This is Hermione; she'll be a pupil the next few months. She's new with Dragons so be patient with her!" Peter's voice echoed through the room/ Hermione smiled slightly. Helena dragged her to a table. The most of the girls around the table she already knew. It was nice to see them all again.

"Hey, Hermione. Well, you probably already know us all. But I'm still going to introduce everyone." One of the brunettes said. "I'm Jane. This is Afya, Giselle, Misty, Ilona and Tosca." While Jane said who everyone was, Hermione greet them all happy.

"Then a quick explanation about this room. You know that everyone has his own kitchen, but most dragon tamers don't feel like cooking after a day work. So this is the place where we dragon tamers eat in the morning and in the evening. Of course not only dragon tamers eat here. Giselle and Afya both don't work as dragon tamers. Giselle is engaged with a dragon tamer, Fadey. And Afya works here as helper.

Then see you the table Charlie is sitting at? Well, those are only dragon tamers. Then you see Kristen, you probably already know her. Next to her sit Mia, she also a pupil. She's studying to become a healer. Also Sarah and Michelle are at that table, they are Medi-witches. They are pretty blonde in their behaviour. Then Michelle hooks up with every guy who's interested. She always gets irritated if any other girl gets one of the single dragon tamers. She says they belong to her.

Then you have the table over there. That are mostly followers of Nicolas. Nicholas is a dragon tamer, there are also a few people from the village. Stay away from Nicholas and his followers, especially during the evening. They can be a bit annoying." Helena told.

"Now you know all the really important stuff. Tomorrow we can start with you education."

"I don't think so," Helena reacted. "Charlie is going to teach her the basics."

"Wait, Charlie? I thought you said you two weren't sleeping," Jane said al laughing. All the girls laughed.

"I'm not sleeping with… I don't understand what's so strange with the fact that Charlie is teaching me the basics!"

"Sorry, Sweety. We're just teasing you. It's just that Charlie normally spoken never trains someone." Misty explained. Hermione smiled. She had a feeling she was going to like it around here.

* * *

Readerforlife: There aren't that many emotions in this chapter, but I still hope you liked it!  
yellow 14: I'm glad they liked it^^ And I'm glad you liked this chapter as well!  
LoveDirt: Ah, I seriously have to update more! Thanx for you review, I hope this chapter was waiting as well.  
jessirose85: I hope the next ones will also be great!  
Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: Sorry for the late update! Next one will hopefully be quicker!

Thank you all for reviewing! I hope I get so many this chapter as well!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.  
**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

_**

* * *

Chapter 5**_

The next day Ilona woke Hermione up at 5 a.m.

"Good morning Hermione! Charlie will be here in a half hour. So get out!" Within 5 minutes Hermione was out of her bed and twenty minutes later she was ready to leave.

"Wow, are you always so quick? Or are you just excited?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm a real morning person. I'm just really quick."

"Well that's a good thing, most of the things around here happen in the morning and during day. Only a few things have to happen in the evening." While waiting for Charlie, both of the girls took a cup of tea.

"Good morning girls. Ilona, what are you up early."

"I've changed hours with Jane." Charlie looked surprised.

"Since when does Jane chooses to work the evening shift?" Ilona answered with a secretly glaze.

"Well, we should be going then." The two women and Charlie walked to the reservation. When they arrived in the reservation, they had to separate their ways. Charlie and Hermione walked together to Hermione first job in the reservation. She had to start simple. Charlie brought her to the buildings where the young ones were and were also the eggs stayed. She had to feed the young ones, who couldn't feed themselves, while Charlie was playing with an older dragon. Charlie had explained her that this was the easiest job around here. Later she would help to train the dragon so that they would be wild but that they would listen to the trainers.

And it was indeed not very hard. The first few days that was all what she did, helping Charlie feed the younger once. After those she days she started to help Charlie with the training of the dragons. She helped him train them to become tamer. She loved the job and she loved to work with Charlie. Their friendship had become closer over the weeks she worked with him. She liked it to spend time with him, more then she used to do. She helped him for three months like this. She woke up early, went to the young dragons. Checked or there wasn't any egg breaking and then went to the young ones to feed them. After that she went to breakfast and when breakfast was finished she helped Charlie with training the young dragons. Charlie also taught her the way around. Hermione learned quick to work with the young dragons, she loved the work. She liked how people worked with each other, not that really formal stuff. She liked it so much. After a day of working, they went to the dining room to have dinner. When dinner was finished, the tamers with the late shift went back to the reservation and the other went home or visited someone else. During those evenings she started to learn also the others in the village she hadn't know for first. The guys weren't really happy with her. They had a bit of feeling she wasn't good enough. And the fact that Charlie was a bit too protective didn't work either. But Hermione didn't mind, if it was necessary they would find out it wasn't so. She didn't feel like telling them about the things she had done during the war.

"Aah, looks who we've got here. Little Hermione." The guys laughed, when Hermione passed by. She had just visited Helena and was now walking back to home. Some of the guys who were sitting on the street had defiantly drunk too much.

"Come sit with us, Hermione!" Hermione gave Nicholas a glare. His smile was and big and he was standing against a wall. So he couldn't fall.

"I'm perfectly fine by the idea of walking home. ALONE." Hermione answered. She knew from the other women that it was best to answer them. They didn't like to be ignored.

"BORING!" Andrin walked to her. "Maybe it's time for you to learn the basics around here. When Nicholas asks you to sit with us you just have to do that! Like, immediately." He grabbed her by her arm. Within two seconds you could hear a little scream through the street. Hermione had kicked Andrin in his genitals. She glared at him for a second and then walked further. None of the other guys said anything when she walked a way. After a half minute she heard someone following her. By Charlie's house she stood still. Peter and he had both a whole house for themselves.

"Is everything alright, Mione?" He asked worried when she came in.

"I'm escaping for Tom. Nicholas sent him after me." Since Nicholas had stepped through the gates of the reservation everything had changed. Olivier, Tom, Andrin and Maurus had all started to follow him like puppies. He was their leader. Helena had told her that before Nicholas started to work here, the guys were really normal. They nice and gentle, but since Nicholas worked here, it wasn't safe for girls to walk alone too late in the evening.

"Why have Nicholas sent Tim after you?"

"I kicked Andrin in his…" She didn't need to finish her sentence for Charlie to understand what she meant. He laughed at her and hugged her.

"Well, since I can't let you go now. What do you think of a drink?" Both knew that this was just a weak excuse to gather together. He could walk her home, but even while they saw each other almost every day. Hermione liked spending time with him and Charlie did too, so she kept her mouth shut about it.

While Charlie was getting the drink, Hermione let her fingers glide along the books. She felt a bit of jealousy in her. In her house were there in total twenty books here three whole walls were full of books.

"You really like it, don't you?" Hermione jumped of shock. She hadn't expected him being so close. His arms glide around her waist, while he laid his head on hers.

"You scared me. Do you want dead, Charles?" Hermione spoke clear.

"As long as I'm in your arms, I don't really care." He whispered softly in her ear. A shivering brought his breath.

"Well, you should care!" She turned around and looked up to watch his face. He smiled when he saw her serious look. He gave a little kiss on her forehead and let her go. He sat himself down on the couch.

"Tell me, why did you walk home so late?"

"I was at Helena's. We lost track of time." Hermione sat down next to him. It was just like old times. When she visited him and then they would just sit here for hours. They would talk about everything and about nothing. She would lean against him and he would put his arm around her. Protective, like someone was coming to hurt her. She always felt so safe in his arms.

"I'm glad that you enjoy being here around."

"Of course, the girls are really nice. I'm glad I never told them about my past, I think that would have changed their opinion about me. A few of the guys are a bit harsh, but they will eventually like me. Won't they?" She looked up to Charlie, he smiled.

"Of course they will. They just don't like the fact that there coming more and more girls. It used to be only guys and the girlfriend or wives. But, they will change eventually. They just need to get really used to you." Hermione laughed. Charlie looked questionable at her.

"Sorry!" She hiked. "It's just that you said it on exactly the same way as Ilona said." Now Charlie laughed too.

After a while, Charlie stood up. Hermione was a bit surprised and she looked Charlie after. After a few minutes he came back with a bottle of wine.

"I was wondering when we would start with the wine."

"Sorry, not the reason I grabbed it. I was wondering, seen you were always good in poison and you were a healer. Can you look or there something in it. I took it away yesterday from Nicholas. But I don't really got a good feeling with it." Hermione took the bottle and smelled. She didn't smell anything suspicious but she went on searching for something strange.

"You're sure you didn't do anything with it?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"There's a love poison put in the wine."

"A love poison? How did you know?"

"The colour doesn't fit with how it's subscribed on the bottle."

"I don't see the difference."

"Well, like you said I'm trained as healer and I'm good in poisons."

"Well, I'm good in knowing when to drink something and when not. Thanks Mione." He laid the bottle under the table with a smile.

"What are you planning to do?" Hermione asked.

"You'll find out."

"Don't I get a glass of wine?" Hermione asked quasi-sad.

"Of course you get a glass of wine, princess. You only needed to ask." Charlie answered. It was a game they played for a while now. Every time when they were alone and Hermione pretended to be a emotion, Charlie would pretend she was a princess and he was a gentleman who helped her. He gave her a kiss on her cheek when he gave her the glass of wine.

"Are you happy now, princess?"

"At the moment you'll go sit next to me. I'll be the happiest person you've ever known!" They both smiled.

* * *

Yellow 14: Yup, I totally agree with Hermione. BTW, I like the way you review. They are always funny^^ And thanx, I hope this one was reading worth^^  
LoveDirt: Yaay, then at least I know I'll always get a review! Thank you, I'm glad you find it was updating worth. It wasn't really a a training was it, well I hope that will change^^  
Readerforlife: Thank you!  
Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: Thanks and quick enough?

Thank you all!  
XX


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy! So, I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I do hope you still all like my story! I had a lot to do and then i had to go on vacation, so I'm really really sorry! It wont happen again, I hope!

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

It was already light when Hermione woke up. The sun shined brightly on her face. Her pillow was moving, she smiled. Suddenly she got alert. Why on earth was her pillow moving? When she looked up she saw that she was lying on the lap of Charlie. A small smile came on her face while she watched Charlie sleeping. He looked so peaceful and cute while he was lying there. As quiet as she could she got up from the couch. She looked at the clock. 9 am. Within a half hour breakfast would be over. She was happy it was her day off; otherwise she would have a big problem with Peter. It wasn't really a good thing, missing the first part of the day with the dragon. That started at 6 am in the morning, so then she would be three hours too late.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Hermione tried to wake up Charlie. He didn't react. "I know you don't want to wake up, Charles. Your mother will be really angry if you don't join breakfast." Hermione whispered in his ear. Immediately Charlie opened his eyes, when he saw Hermione her laughing face he groaned.

"What time is it?"

"9 o'clock."

"Damn it! I promised Peter that I would watch the group this morning."

"Why would you in Merlin sake need to watch the group?"

"Ah, come on Hermione. You should know that it is Fools' Day. You do live in a village now that loves this day. I was supposed to make sure that there don't happen too many accidents."

"Then another question, why can't Peter do that? He has to work today; it's your day off."

"He met this guy a few weeks back and they had a date last night. He was afraid he couldn't make it on time for breakfast, so I would take this year the shift." While they had this conversation; Charlie had jumped, had ran to the mirror to put his hair in a bit of gentle way and had made sure that his clothes were looking good again.

"So, nothing happened between us last night, did there? I can't really remember anything after you started to talk about Bill." Charlie asked.

"I always knew you couldn't handle too much alcohol." Hermione laughed. "But I am curious though, why would you think anything happened?"

"I'll tell you another time, okay? So I can conclude that nothing happened?" Hermione nodded and Charlie sighed relieved. Together they walked to the dining room. Hermione kept looking at Charlie with curiosity, but Charlie didn't look at her. So that he couldn't see her face. As soon as they arrived there, everyone felt silent.

"Mistletoe!" Someone screamed.

"It's not valentine nor is it Christmas." Hermione reacted surprised.

"You should know, for next years, that it is a tradition here to put a mistletoe by the entrance of the dining room at 1 April." Misty explained to Hermione. Hermione smiled while she turned to Charlie. Everyone watched them getting closer to each other. Before someone could yell that they had to kiss, they kissed. Soon everyone started to yell happily and joking. Hermione smiled against Charlie's lips. She let him go and walked to her table.

"Hey girls."

"So Hermione, tell me. Where were you last night?" Ilona looked suspicious at her.

"Yes Hermione. Where were you?" Helena teased her; it was obviously to her that Hermione went to Charlie.

"I was at Charlie's couch. I felt asleep there."

"That's all? I can't believe you stayed a whole night at Charlie without something happened." Giselle said.

"Seriously girls, when do you quit thinking that Charlie and me are dating and start seeing that we are only friends?"

"I don't know? Maybe when you two don't react anymore like you just reacted on his kiss?" Jane said a bit sarcastic. Hermione rolled with her eyes.

"Anything special happened this morning that I do not know of?"

"Uhm, well… Now you mention it… A few jokes, Sarah her skin was purple and Michelle her white robe was green this morning. Those are all the jokes till now. You should have seen Michelle and Sarah their faces, though." Jane laughs.

"But, Jane doesn't tell you everything. Every year we have jokes with them and they have a few jokes with us. So I do think you might want to be careful today." Helena said.

"Well, I do think I've learned a few things today. I have to be careful with what I'm doing today and I should never ever go with a guy at the same time going through the entrance of the dining room at Fools' Day." The whole group laughed.

"Oh and before I forget to tell you: Your act to Andrin was fantastic! Maybe now he stops irritating us." Misty said. All the other females agreed.

"You know, you're getting sooner a tough girl then I expected." Afya said.

"Well, thanks Afya." Hermione smiled.

"I don't care what you say! I want him now. Where is he?" Nicholas suddenly started to yell at his friends.

"Where's who?" Charlie asked very innocent.

"Like you don't know who. Peter of course. He's my only real love, I need him. Where is he?" Charlie winked at Hermione.

"Well, if he is your only real love, you should know that he had the late shift today and that he probably won't make breakfast today."

"He should know I need him, don't you think? I mean, he is my only love! And he's so gorgeous with his big eyes and his small beard." Everyone laughed, even Charlie couldn't stop laughing.

"We should give him an antidote for this love poison." Hermione heard Mia saying to Kristen, while she was laughing as well.

"Very good Mia, do you also know which antidote?" Mia nodded, but Hermione couldn't hear her answer. After a few seconds she saw that Kristen gave her something.

"What girls, on my old school love poison was one of the jokes on 1 April." Kristen said when she saw a few girls looking strange at her.

"Nicholas, if you drink this Peter will be here in a few seconds. He wanted you to drink this first." Mia said softly.

"He did? Give it." Before Mia could say anything more, Nicholas had drunk the whole glass with antidote. "Where is he?" Then the antidote started to work and he got red of shame.

"YOU!" Nicholas screamed at Charlie, while he was walking to him. "How dare you to put love poison in mine drink!"

"Why do you think I would do such thing?"

"I don't know, maybe because it would be rather strange if someone else had chosen exactly the same target as I had chosen for you?" At that moment he knew he shouldn't have answer Charlie's question.

"So, you confess that you put love poison in the wine and let me take that away of you willingly?" At that moment everyone knew that this was pure pay back time for Charlie, no one took a joke on him.

"Well…, uhm.." Nicholas struggled with his words. "How did you find out?" He tried to make it look better for him, to turn the concentration on Charlie.

"I didn't, Hermione noticed it."

"You can do that? Wow, I would I could do that." Sarah said with jealousy in her voice.

"Uhm, well… Now we've got that joke as well. I do think we should leave to the reservation and get back to work. Have a nice day today, Hermione." Ilona said, the rest of the female dragon tamers nodded and they followed her. More dragon tamers followed Ilona her example. And not only they but more and more people left, so that soon only Hermione and Charlie were left over during breakfast.

"You can't dismiss this party this time, miss Granger." Charlie whispered in Hermione her ear.

"Which party, mister Weasley?" Reacted Hermione with a quasi-innocent voice.  
"Oh I think you know, princess Granger." Of course Hermione knew, because of the fact it was Fools' Day the two bosses had decided to organise a party for the village and Charlie had decided that he would organise this party with Hermione. It would only be a small party and they already knew what they would do. They only needed to buy everything. There had been a few parties before, but Hermione always could dismiss them by pretending to be very tired. But because Charlie had decided that she had to organise it, she also had to be there.

"Well, I'm afraid then that this party won't get off the ground then." Hermione said, teasing Charlie; He looked quasi-hurt.

"Then I'm afraid I have to threaten you, so that you'll help me with organising the last few things." Hermione smiled at Charlie, they stood closely at each other. Just when they wanted to leave, Peter arrived in the dining room.

"Well, hello to you two. Am I interrupting something? You know Charlie none of your little jokes can destroy mine happy mood today!" Peter said happily.

"So I can assume that you had a lovely evening last night?" Hermione asked innocent.

"Well, I did think I asked you not to tell anyone, Charles." Peter said, a bit less happy.

"I only told Hermione, you should know I almost tell her everything. No one else knows."

"Oh the night was so much better then anyone can imagine. Anthony was such a fantastic guy, we laughed almost the whole evening. None of us had the intention to leave early and well… It was just fantastic, you two should meet him once, than you know why I think he's such a fantastic guy!" Hermione thought it was really funny how Peter could be about guys, some of the people in the village didn't like him because of the fact he was guy. But all of the girls that were friends of Hermione loved having him around during girls' night and talks. He was really enthusiastic about gorgeous and ugly guys.

"That's great, Peter. We would love to meet him once, don't we Charlie?" Charlie nodded. "We should leave to the city. Have a nice day." The two walked away.

"Wait!" Surprised turned they around. Peter smiled and pointed his finger to the mistletoe above their head. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Charlie. Again they kissed, this time it was longer and deeper. She was surprised when she noticed that the kiss was too short to her feeling. She had already noticed that she liked Charlie his kisses, but that was only because he was a good kisser. Wasn't it? She could hardly started to like him, he was her best friend.

"Are you coming, Mione?" Hermione looked up.

"Oh yeay, sorry. I was a bit dreamy. Let go to the city for the shopping part."

* * *

Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: So I guess you weren't really happy that I didn't update. I hope this long chapter makes it all up again!  
Readerforlife: Oh, well. I already thought it sounded strange, i just couldn't figure out what it was. English isn't my native language, so I guess you'll find such grammar mistakes more often. Sorry. But thanks for your review and I will change it as soon as possible. So not tonight, because it's late in my country and I should go to bed^^  
yellow 14: I do hope I did the paragraph breaking good this time? Thank you Ron and Harry for your lovely review. As well for you, yellow 14!

I hope I will still get reviews!  
xXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

The dining room had been closed that evening. Hermione had put all over the village boards that told the inhabitants that dinner was served on the large grass field outside of the small village. The whole village slowly arrived one by one at the field.

In the middle of the field was a large campfire what a few guys used as a barbeque. The fire was surrounded by a few benches and a lot of tables full of different kinds of food. On the grass were a lot plaids were people could sit on. A bit further away of the campfire was a place special for the younger children.

When everyone had left for the late shift that night and all the children were brought to bed, the real party started. The darkness had already entered and the only light on the field was from the fire and the moon. This light gave the evening a bit of romantic evening, but it remembered a few of those of their years in school. A very popular Romanian wizard band was playing and most of the people were dancing. The party was definitely a success till now.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Charlie asked quietly. He held his hand up. Hermione doubted, she hated dancing –she already had rejected a few guys because of this reason– but on the other; She didn't want to reject Charlie, because she was afraid this might hurt him.

"Of course you may have this dance, my lord." She took his hand and let him help her stand up again. She was wearing a blue dress, what matched with his clothes, with a sweater. It would be way too cold to stand here with only a dress. The campfire did give warmth, but they stood too far away of the fire to have the use of it.

It felt good to be in Charlie's arms. She felt safe when she was in his arms. During the dance she got closer and closer to him. When she looked up, she saw him smiling. Within two dances her head was laying on his shoulder, his arms were protective around her.

"So, can you tell me now why you were afraid something might have happened between us last night? Seen the fact it happened before that we both fall asleep on your couch…"

"You do know how to ruin a lovely evening by asking such a question, don't you?" Charlie whispered in her ear. Hermione laughed softly. "But seen the fact you already spoiled the evening, it could be better be also used. You know that the guys and I go clubbing once in a while. A few weeks back we went clubbing as well, nothing was strange about the evening. We had a lot of fun and it was like every other evening we go clubbing. Only the strange thing of that evening was that I couldn't remember the latter part of the evening anymore. When I woke up the next morning I lay in this strange room and there was this naked woman next to me that I had never seen before in mine entire life. So that was sort of the reason I was afraid something might have happened." Hermione laughed and looked at Charlie's face. A small smile was on his face while he kept her close to him.

When Hermione stepped away of him a few dances later, she was sure she had seen a hurt look on his face, but when she looked again she saw him laughing.

"Let's get something to drink." Charlie nodded and together they walked to the table with all the drinks. Before they had a chance to reach it, Hermione was grabbed by her arm.

"You don't mind if we borrow her for a few seconds, right boss?" Misty smiled sweetly at Charlie, he nodded and walked away. All looked at Hermione with a questionable look.

"Okay girls, spill it. What do you want to know?" Giselle smiled big.

"Well, it's that you ask otherwise we hadn't asked anything. All we wanted was some time with our friend, isn't that true girls?" The rest of the women nodded. "But now you ask, still nothing going on between you and the boss?"

"Seriously! When do you girls stop asking? We are just good friends!"

"So it's normal for good friends to dace so close to each other that one of them can put her head on the other his shoulder and that that person held the first person very protective in his arms for more then at least five dances?" Jane said a bit sarcastic.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You should know that Charlie normally doesn't dance."

"Them I'm honoured he does want to dance with me, still no difference in the fact that we are just good friends." The girls shook sadly their heads.

"You are being really stupid! Hermione Granger!"

"Well, who knows? Maybe I am, but I do not think I am. Are we finished? I would like to tell everyone about the next part of the party."

"What did I miss?" Helena asked surprised, she just arrived from the late shift. Only a few had to stay behind, to make sure nothing happened. Afya smiled to her.

"We'll tell you that later, okay?" Helena nodded and looked at Hermione.

"Well, I'm waiting for the next part." Hermione laughed and walked to the campfire, with a soft bell she asked everyone attention.

"Thank you all for your attention. Charlie and I decided when we organised this party, to make it feel like a night with friends during school. And during such nights you also played games. A really typical teenage game was Truth or Dare. So tonight we'll play Truth or Dare. Everyone who wants to join can sit around the fire." Everyone laughed and almost everyone did what Hermione told them too and took a seat around the campfire. In total there was a group 35 men.

"Of course we have to attend a few small rules. We do not ask question that are too much against privacy of the other or are really awkward to answer. We do not dares that are really cruel or that are boring for the others. If you do, you'll need to do something the person left of you decides you need to do." The group laughed. "And another thing, I do have a lie-detector. So don't think you can lie your way out!" The laughter of the group was harder.

"So then I'll start. Mia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your best memory ever?"

"That would be when my boyfriend asked me to move in with him." All the women smiled, while the men made comments about the boring rule.

"Kristen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Mia mumbled a few seconds with the person next to her.

"I dare you to dance with Andrin." Andrin smiled and took the hand of Kristen. When he wasn't looking, Kristen sent a deadly glare to Mia. When the song was over Kristen's husband pulled her to him. On his face you could see that he definitely didn't like this dare.

"Helena, Truth or Dare?" And so the game went on. They all heard funny stories and small secrets. Hermione had to dance with Peter and tell about her past boyfriends. Michelle had to flirt with Nicholas, not that she minded, and Charlie had to tell about all the girls he had kissed in the past two years. Most of them he couldn't remember properly.

"So Jane, your turn again. Truth or Dare?" Nathan, Helena's husband, asked.

"Truth." Nathan smiled.

"Is there a person you like and if there is, who is it?" On Jane her face stood a not so happy look. She wasn't happy to tell who she liked and what the person left of her in her ear whispered didn't she like at all.

"I like Jonathan." To stop the attention to her she went on with asking.

"Charlie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Peter!" Charlie looked a bit annoyed when he walk towards Peter, Hermione looked at Jane. She saw that Jonathan walked to her, not wanting to intrude their privacy she turned her eyes back to Charlie and Peter. It was quiet while they were kissing, as soon as they broke off everyone started to yell. Without understanding it, Hermione had felt jealous when Charlie kissed Peter. They were only friend, weren't they?

A little embarrassed Charlie asked someone else a question and so the game continued.

"Hermione: which person is the most on your mind?" Just as Hermione wanted to answer the question, Ilona interrupted. She was one of the few who stayed behind at the reservation.

"Saphira escaped!"

* * *

yellow 14: So, is this time of updating better? Thank for you very nice and funny review!  
Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: Thank you!  
Readerforlife: Thanx!

Everyone, thank for reading and I do love reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy! **SORRY! **I'm a bit late again. I'm so so sorry.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

The way the lovely party evening ended was horrible. Saphira had escaped and it was really hard to get her back in her cage. She was angrier then she ever had been in the time she was in the reservation. But the most terrible thing that happened was when she had hit Charlie with her tail. No one had noticed that he was hit, so no one took care of him. It wasn't until after everything was okay again that someone noticed that he was gone. When they had found him he had lost a lot of blood and unconscious. After Kristen had done something about his blood loss and his wounds he kept sleeping and didn't wake up. It was almost three weeks ago and he was still unconscious.

Hermione went to him every day to see him and talk to him. Ilona and Jane had taken over her training and much to their surprise Hermione was much better then expected. While Charlie always kept her to the nice dragons, Hermione could help Ilona and Jane with the more dangerous dragons. Since the moment she worked with them, she got the respect from the guys. Apparently Charlie really let her look like a vulnerable girl, but she wasn't and now, that Charlie couldn't protect her, everyone found that out. If Charlie would have wakened up during one of the many talks she had to him, he probably would scream the whole reservation together. Jane said that even while Charlie wasn't around he knew a way to make them all feel guilty. In a sort way Hermione was glad it wasn't Charlie who taught her everything. If he was still training her, she would never as far as she was now.

Her sift had ended, while Jane and Ilona walked back to the village Hermione walked to the hospital wing.

"Hi Charlie." She smiled, while she sat down next to him. She had no idea that she was been watched by Kristen. Kristen smiled sadly, she saw Hermione here every day. She knew, even while Hermione maybe wouldn't admit it, that she had been through something familiar like this situation. Hermione had too much experience with handling this.

"Today was fantastic. We finally have finished Saphira's area so she's back in the wild again. Something had gotten in, we don't know exactly what, but that had made her so angry. That thing had also broken the wards, so it was probably a wizard or witch who doesn't like this reservation. Jane let me help her and the other tamers with getting Saphira back in to the wild. It was wonderful to see her that happy. I so love the fact that they trust me so much!

"So that was the good news of me, your mother sent me a letter this morning. She's really worried, you don't answer her letters and I'm not allowed to tell her anything. I don't understand why I can't tell her anything, she's is your mother you know! You need to wake up and write her back. She can't handle losing more sons you know!" It surprised Kristen to hear that. She had never heard from anyone that she Charlie had lost brothers.

"Ron's getting worse. The medi-witches are trying to find a spell that can keep in a real sleep instead of how he's now. He hits everything that comes near him right now. Molly also told me about Harry you know. Do you remember that I told you about the first time he woke up? He wakes up now like every other normal person. Luna hasn't been seen happier since months. Molly thinks that they will move in together as soon as Harry has been released from the hospital.

"Ginny still doesn't want me to tell anything about that new boyfriend of hers. She wants to tell me about him as soon as we have a really face to face conversation. She wants me to meet him personally." Kristen sighed while she walked away, she couldn't handle it much longer. She couldn't understand how Hermione could handle it this well. Hermione heard someone leave. A tear walked down her cheek.

"I miss you Charles. Why did you have to leave me?" She stood up and walked away. Not planning on coming back that day. She didn't saw Charlie closing his eyes for a few moments and watching her leave before he closed his eyes again.

It was a day later and a big group had got together in the living room of one of their co-workers. Most of the children were playing in the garden, while the older ones had stayed home and the younger ones were already put in bed.

"Hermione, I know it's none of my business. But I couldn't help overhearing your talk to Charlie and I couldn't stop wondering about some things you said yesterday. You said he lost brothers, that Harry was now on normal hours awake and that Ron was worse. What did you mean with all that? I didn't even know Charlie had lost brothers."

"Like you said yourself. It's none of your damn business!" Kristen sighed quietly.

"I thought we were friends. Friends share things you know, things that made them who they are today." The harsh words worked, Hermione softened.

"I…I don't think I can tell you those things. There are reasons why Charlie and I normally don't speak about these things. We don't want to remember certain things and I don't want everyone to remember everything."

"You don't need to, Hermione. I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked. You don't need to tell what you don't want to tell."

"I'm not sure you know, but a few years ago there was a war in England. It was a horrible big war." Kristen nodded, she had heard of it. Of course she didn't live in England, never had. No one in Romania really cared what happened there, as long as it didn't influence anything in Romania. "During this war, Charlie lost one of his brothers. To be exactly, it was the last battle where he was killed. It was terrible. My best friend, Harry, had killed people during this war. He was only seventeen at the time, he just couldn't handle it. A year later he went totally insane and stayed in a deep sleep. A few months ago he woke up for the first time and since that moment he woke up more regularly till now, where he's like a normal person again.

"Ron is Charlie's youngest brother. He used to be my best friend. After almost a whole year sitting in his room being depressed, he couldn't handle it much longer. The moment Harry had been taken in by the hospital, something broke in him and he decided to walk away. He was founded in a forest. He was totally crazy. He thought that everyone wanted to hurt him. He hits everything that comes near him and he's only getting worse." Hermione explained Kristen. Kristen looked sad and hugged Hermione closely.

"I'm sorry you have to go through something like that again."

"Everything all right here? O my, Merlin! Hermione, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. I just got a bit emotional. I just received wonderful news and I shared it with Kristen."

"And what was this wonderful news, if I may ask?"

"A really good friend has wakened up from a coma he was in the last five years. I guess I should visit him soon." Everyone was happy for Hermione, but everyone shared the same concerns. How much more could Hermione handle? They were all afraid that if Charlie stayed much longer unconscious, that she might break down as well.

The next day Hermione went to the hospital wing during her shift. She held Ilona in her arms.

"She got hit by a fire. It's not that worse. I put a sleeping spell on her, so she doesn't feel the pain." Kristen smiled; it was good to have a healer under the dragon tamers. They finally had someone who had a bit of sane in her.

"Charlie's awake." She responded, while she took Ilona from Hermione. Immediately Hermione went to Charlie's bed. He smiled when he saw Hermione's happy face. Without thinking, she kissed him on his mouth.

"Don't you ever dare to stay this long unconscious ever again!"

* * *

Readerforlife: Thanx! I do my best:P  
yellow 14: Well, I guess I'm bad as well with updating:P I try my best with the typos, but I can't say I don't have any mistakes^^ Thanks for you fantastic review!  
SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins: Well, yeah. I thought about it, but like you can see, I'm pretty bad with a regularly update scheme, so there aren't any beta's who wanna do that... But thanks for you fantastic review, I hope my plot will be keeping good.  
Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: So, it wasn't really soon, but I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Everyone, thanks for reading my story! I hope I'll get reviews again. But, I'll see!  
XX


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note: **I found this story again, I'm going to type everything and post it this week or next week.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

From the moment Charlie woke up, the two of them were almost continue together. They still did the same things as they did before they dated, but in the evening they were together. In the three months they were dating now, Hermione was almost never at her own home. Except a lot of snogging nothing else had happened. They did, of course, got a lot of comments. Neither of them cared though.

At the moment everyone found they were dating, both of them got a lot of comments about their friendship: 'Only friends, right?', 'Wow, you two got a real close friendship.', 'Snogging isn't included in friendship, you know.', 'Well, well… someone lied here.' Not that they cared. They laughed at these comments and there wasn't any other reaction their friends could expect. When Michelle had found out, she had yelled to Hermione that Charlie was hers. Charlie had laughed and had kissed Hermione passionately. When he had let her go, he said simply that only Hermione was allowed to call him hers. Michelle was angry for weeks. In the meanwhile Harry was let go by the hospital, Hermione had promised to visit him as soon as she found time, which she hadn't yet.

At the moment Hermione was cuddled in her favorite sofa at Charlie's. She was reading a book called: 'Cinderella, only then just a bit different.' It was the magical version of the story and it was in all ways totally different than the original muggle version. While Hermione was reading, Charlie was making different. He wanted to do something extra special tonight. When he walked in the room he smiled at the peaceful sight of his girlfriend. He kissed he soft in her neck.

"Dinner is ready princess." Hermione moaned when he stopped kissing her. "We've got all night, darling." Hermione smiled and let Charlie carry her to the diningroom in his house. Soft music was on the background, the only light came from a candle in the middle of the table.  
"It looks beautiful, Charles." Charlie smiled and gave Hermione a kiss. With that their romantic dinner started.

Dinner had been fantastic, they had a lot of good talks and kisses. After putting the dishes in the kitchen, "we'll do that later 'Mione," they sat down in the living room. They were enjoying each other's company.  
"Move in with me." Hermione smiled and kissed Charlie, the kiss soon deepened.  
"I love to." Again they kissed deeply. Hermione hand went under his shirt. Kissing they walked to the bedroom.  
"Are you sure?" Charlie asked softly. Hermione answered with a kiss. Charlie wanted to say something; Hermione put a finger on his lips. "You talk too much darling." She pushed him in the room. While unbuttoning his shirt, she closed the door behind her with her foot.

The sun shined brightly when Hermione woke up. She looked smiling at Charlie. Slowly she remembered everything of the night before. Her smile got bigger. Quietly she stood up. She walked to the bathroom, when she was finished there she went to the kitchen and grabbed breakfast. After that she walked back to the bedroom.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Working day has started three hours ago, time to get up." Charlie opened sleepily his eyes.  
'You are ready to leave." He stated. Hermione laughed at him. "But who says you are permitted to leave?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Charlie, please, it's almost half past nine. We need to go to the Reservation!"  
"What does it matter if we come a little later? No one will care or we come now or a half hour later." He kissed Hermione passionately, she moaned softly and soon her clothes were on the ground again.

An owl stopped their occupation. With an irritated sigh Charlie let Hermione go. Smilingly she stood up and walked to the owl. She gave it some water and bread and took the letter.  
"Leave the letter darling. It can wait." Hermione put the letter on a table and walked back to Charlie. She smiled seducingly at him. "You are going pay for that." Before Hermione could react Charlie had captured her lips and soon he had captured the rest of her body.

It at least a half hour before Hermione could finally grab the letter. Her name was on it.  
"Who's the sender?" Charlie asked. Hermione didn't react on that. "Why don't you get dressed Charles?" He laughed at her and threw a shirt at her while getting quick to the bathroom. Hermione opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sadly enough this isn't a letter of joy. I've got some dreadful news. Two days ago Arthur got a heart attack, the healer said it was due to too much stress. They couldn't safe him, his body had given up.  
I was hoping that you could tell Charlie, he was always close to his father. I would prefer it if he would this news personally and not through a letter. Could you please do this for me?_

_With love,  
Molly_

A tear walked down Hermione her cheek. Charlie looked worried at her when he returned.  
"What wrong dear?" He pulled her in a hug.  
"It's your father Charles. He's gone."  
"How do you mean he's gone? Where did he go to?"  
"He's not with us anymore, he's dead." Charlie paled. He looked with empty eyes through the window. Hermione pulled him in her arms and hugged him. After a while she let him go.

"You should go to your family. I'll go to Peter and tell him about this. I'll follow you later, okay? Peter will understand."

* * *

Thank you all for your comments! Thanx!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note: **Apparently I don't have kept all chapters, so I have to write a few again. Therefor it might take a bit longer to update the whole story. Sorry!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

It was late in the evening when Hermione finally arrived at the Burrow. She was needed at the Reservation after one of the dragons had fired upon a few team members. She hated herself for it, Charlie looked horrible when she had left him.

The moment she entered the Burrow someone hang around her. The person laughed.

"Ginny, you can also welcome me in a normal way you know."

"That's boring, right now everyone is boring. So I hope you will be a bit more enjoyable." Ginny rambled on about Luna and Harry, they were so cute and they lived together. Ginny looked happy, while the rest of the family was just sitting there staring to nothing. The daughter of George was happily jumping, trying to get the attention of her father.

"Hermione darling, I'm glad you could make it. Charlie immediately went upstairs when he came home this morning. I don't think he can really handle the activity around here. Bill will arrive tomorrow. I'm glad when I can see him again; I haven't seen him for such a long time." Then Molly started to talk also about Harry and Luna, it was obvious that Molly tried to look happy but that she wasn't. She looked terrible. Hermione felt guilty for leaving her alone in the Burrow, even though that Molly had wanted Hermione to go on. At the moment that Molly started to talk about Charlie and her, she heard so little from them, Hermione realized that neither of them had thought of telling the family about them. Maybe Charlie had told Billy, after all they talked a lot with each other.

Hermione was looking around the room; she noticed that both the wives of George as Percy weren't there. Then she noticed something else.

"Ginny… Why is Malfoy standing there in the corner?" Ginny smiled a bit innocent.

"Well… can you remember that I told you about this new guy… I didn't want to tell you who it was? Well, Malfoy is my new boyfriend."

"What?" Hermione snapped. "Him?" She said a bit softer."Ginny didn't react and walked towards Malfoy.

"Hermione, can you check on Charlie? He was so upset when he came home, seen the fact that you work with him closely, I was hoping that you could…" Molly didn't finish her sentence, Hermione nodded and walked upstairs. She tried to get the picture of Ginny and Malfoy out of her head; hopefully it was just a fling. Ginny couldn't be seriously.

When she walked in Charlie's old room, she saw him sitting on his bed looking at a picture of his dad. Quietly she went sitting next to him. He looked up.

"I used to have good contact with my dad, we were so close. Then I decided to go to Romania and everything changed. We did have contact through letters, but it was different. And then last few years the contact got even less. Often he didn't react on my letters or I would just get a very short note back. My last letter to him was full of anger. I told him he couldn't call himself a father anymore, that he had us all let down. I told him that I didn't want any contact with him anymore if he didn't change. That's all he can remember of me, he can remember that I didn't want him as a father anymore." Charlie cried. For the second time that day Hermione took Charlie in her arms and let him cry, meanwhile she whispered soft, sweet things in his ear.

"Your dad knows that you were mad at him, but that you didn't really mean it Charles. He loved you, I'm sure of that. Right now he looks down and sees that you are sorry and that you do love him." Charlie cuddled closer to Hermione, while she tried to calm him. She hated to see him so upset.

The next few days passed slowly. Most of the time Hermione could be find reading books at the pool. She tried to help Molly as much as she could, but Molly preferred to be alone. Hermione had no idea how she could help them the best. She hated herself for not knowing the people she used to know the best.

It was the day of the funeral. It was extremely quiet in the Burrow. Hermione looked with tears in her eyes how everyone made themselves ready for the funeral. Everyone wore black, it was a depressing sight to see. They went to a magic cemetery. Everyone walked silent to a small building. A small ceremony was being held there. Many persons had shown up for their last respect to Arthur.

Hermione sat next to Charlie on the first row. She held his hand tight during the ceremony. Molly had a little speech, Billy talked for all the children. A few friends spoke and then they all walked towards his grave. Also during this walk Hermione held Charlie's hand tight, she wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or him. Neither of thought of letting go. Neither Hermione or Charlie noticed that Molly smiled at the sight. A sparkling came back by seeing them together. Bill followed his mother gaze and also smiled. He took her hand and together they watched the coffin disappear in the ground.

* * *

Thanx for the review! I hope it's better now.


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

It was weeks later when the two of them returned to the Reservation. None of the other dragon trainers really minded. It was hard for them to leave their friends and family behind. Hermione had noticed that she and the Weasley family had grown apart, she had noticed that Charlie felt the same. In the weeks that she had been in England she hadn´t tell anyone about her and Charlie. Such things were usually something she would have told immediately to Ginny. They would have giggled together. Now she didn´t even know Ginny that well anymore. Of course they wrote each other, but that was different then really talking in real life with each other. She missed the communication with her friends. The Reservation did take a lot of time; she almost never had time to tack a few days off. Even with friends on the Reservation was it hard to really get together, except in the evenings. But most of them were usually very tired by then. Days off were usually not on the same day, so it was really only during working hours and in the dining room.

Hermione had finished her working day when Kristen joined her in the community room in the Reservation.

"So, how was the day?" She asked.

"Just amazing… Triako tried to escape, again. It's getting a bit boring that he tries it again on the same way." Hermione answered. Kristen laughed. Together they discussed some dragons when they eventually started to talk about family.

"So, you are not thinking about children yet?" Kristen asked curiously.

"Hell no, are you crazy? First I need to see how it all goes with Charlie before I even start thinking about that." Kristen laughed. "How are you kids doing?"

"Fantastic, I would like to see them more often though."

"I can understand the feeling; I would like to see my family more often than I do."

"I'm thinking of stopping, but I do like this job. I'm not sure what to do." Hermione didn't really know how to react, Kristen was a great healer. She would be missed, but it was of course totally logical that she wanted to be with her children. They were still both at a young age. It was actually totally normal to get a job what didn't take so much time, to be more with family.

"What, I'm not giving you any ideas right? Charlie would kill me." Kristen said when she saw Hermione's face.

"No, of course not. I like this job. I wouldn't know what to do anyway. I was just thinking how everyone would miss you when you would quit." Kristen smiled. She didn't answer because other also entered the room. Not everyone needed to know what was going on.

Hermione was sitting in the living room at the table; she had a newspaper in front of her.

"Why are you reading the jobs page?" Charlie asked curious. Hermione hadn't heard him coming in.

"Just keeping the options open, darling."

"You are not thinking about leaving, are you?" Charlie looked shocked.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you Charles, you know that." Charlie looked calmed and pulled Hermione in a hug.

"I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too Charles."

It was a week later during a work meeting when Peter came with the new.

"We've got some sad news. Kristen has decided to stop working here. She found a job in the main city. She can have more time with her kids now. She'll finish this month. Until we'll found someone else, I've decided that Hermione will take over her place." Hermione was surprised. Okay, she was the only healer here except Kristen, but there were enough medi-witches to actually cover all the accidents without her help. Above all she doubted that her certificate still counted after so many years of not practicing. However, it would be nice to have some other work than except working with the dragons.

In the last week of august Hermione talked a lot with Kristen. Kristen enjoyed the fact that she would have more time to be with her kids. She enjoyed working, but now she could combine the two much better. Hermione realized that Kristen was right, having time for family and friends was important. Maybe even more important than enjoying working.

It was the last day of august when Hermione was called to Peter's office. A young woman stood there as well.

"Hermione this is Kaleigh Rivera. She'll be the new healer here. You can just keep doing your training here." Peter said. Hermione smiled at Kaleigh and congratulated her at her new job. They started to chat for a while when eventually Peter called them both back to listen to him.

"Kaleigh used to work here, it's nice to have her back. I hope you to will get along." Hermione smiled.

"I've decided to quit the training Peter. It's not me."

* * *

Thanx for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy!

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

It was a shock for Charlie when he heard that Hermione had quit her job. He hadn't noticed anything wich would suggest why Hermione would quit her job. It took many different kind of explantions from Hermione to finally get him realized that she missed her freedom and time to actually socialize. She had to work for another month before she could actually stop doing her job. On her free days she tried to find something else in Romania. There was no chance she would go to England for a job as long as Charlie still worked at the reservation.

During the weeks after her decisions to stop working at the Reservation she and Kaleigh became good friends. Kaleigh was a happy and fun woman. She knew her job and knew how to make sure her patients had a good time at the hospital wing. Kaleigh wasn't like most other girls that she always needed to know everything. Their conversations were most of time more then just about guys, make-up and other girl stuff.

Hermione and Kaleigh had decided that on Kaleighs free day, the two of them were going to shop. Even though Christmas wasn't even near, they had to wait more than two months; the two of them had decided to already start to do some shopping for Christmas. Hermione needed clothes for some job inteviews she would have in the next week. Both of them had also decided that they needed some chique clothing and that they needed new books. All of this they wanted to do on one day, something the other girls all said that that was impossible. The two of them had decided to show otherwise.

Today was Kaleighs free day, Hermione had waken up a bit earlier than usually. She wanted to make sure that she was on time at Kaleigh to leave for the main city of Romania. She had a lot to do before she would leave for shopping. She had bought some stuff for the house; she wanted to make it more feel like it wasn't only Charlie's house. She had started in the bathroom, all her stuff was put in the closet, together with Charlie's stuff. She had changed the colours of the walls to green. The towels she bought matched. She kept the decorations that Charlie had given the bathroom. They were mostly black and white. She would do the rest of the house together with Charlie, they had both agreed on that.

There were also some household things needed to be done. Hermione walked to the bedroom, she was ready to dress herself. It wasn't untill she turned around to put her clothes on the bed that she saw him sitting. Bill was sitting on the chair in the cornor of the room. He looked troubled and shocked to see Hermione in the room. He had expected everything when he came here, really everything, except this.

"William, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Well… I'm here to see Charlie. As long as Charlie lives here, this was the guestroom. I wasn't aware of the fact that you were staying here." Bill answered.

"If you don't mind, I like to dress first before we have a real conversation. Any problem with waiting in the living room?" Bill shook his head and left the room. Hermione sighed. All her plans for today were gone, she knew Bill and she knew that he would never come unaunoced. Something troubled him, as long as Charlie wasn't home she needed to be there for Bill.

"Do you want something to drink, William?" Herrmione asked when she walked in the living room. Bill nodded. "What can I give you?"

"Juice is fine, Hermione."

"So, what the reason for the pleasure of you visiting Romania." Hermione asked.

"Not a real reason. I still had some free days and I decided to visit my little brother. I hope that he won't be too busy and that he some time has for his older brother. Have a good guy talk, get drunk… you know the drill I think."

"Without giving any anouncement of you coming over?" Hermione reacted. She knew Bill would always write. Bill nodded. "Well, Charlie does need to work the whole day. So I'm afraid you need to enjoy your free day with me." Why did he look so upset? "Feel free to talk with me about everything, but I'm not going to get drunk. I'm sorry for that."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that I needed permission to talk to you Hermione." Bill joked. Hermione smiled. "But now you have given it, what's the reason that you are in Charlie's house?"

"I live here."

"I always suspected that you two dated, but I had expected some decency of the two of you to at least tell us about the relationship before moving in with each other."

"Why would you suspect any romantically involvement of the two of us?"

"You really want to do this, Hermione? I do believe that Charlie wouldn't want you to lie to me about the relationship."

"If we would be in a relationship, why hasn't Charlie told you that then?" It was like that was the last bit Bill needed to break. Tears walked over his face. Hermione was shocked. She didn't knew Bill that well, of course she knew him, but she hadn't really expected him to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I got in a fight with Fleur. I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry for lying to you. Charlie and I used to talk about everything, then you arrived and he told you everything. I didn't mind, we still talked, just not as often as we used to. Now he hasn't even told me that he lives with the woman that he loves, he hasn't even mentioned that you two were dating. I just…" The doorbell rang. "Just get that, do what you had planned to do. I'm going up stairs." Hermione smiled.

"Charlie's old bedroom is now the guestroom, William." With that he went upstairs and Hermione opened the door.

"Okay… let me get this clear. You hate me for always letting you wait and you don't even show up. I have to go to you almost an hour after we had decided to meet." Kaleigh said.

"Sorry, let's say… Payback for all those times you let me wait?" Hermione reacted.

"Nothing special happened last night with your boyfriend?" Hermione shook her head. "Let´s call it an emergency than. Sounds better." With that the two of them disappeared to the magical side of the main city of Romania.

When Hermione entered the living room at five in the afternoon, Bill was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.

"Had a nice day?" He asked. He looked at the bags that Hermione had with her. "I thought you didn't like shopping."

"Depends on who is coming with you. Who says it was normal shopping?"

"Your bags tell me that."

"Well, maybe I changed."

"Why would I believe you?

"I don't know, why wouldn't you?"

"Because Ginny still wines about the fact that you never want to shop with her."

"Have you any idea how annoying your sister is when it comes to shopping? She likes everything or nothing. Every guys who is a bit cute or hot is a reason to start flirting or trying to set you up." Bill laugh was hard, Hermione smiled.

"William, care to tell me what the fight about was?" Hermione asked soft.

"We didn't really fight," Bill mumbled. "Fleur and I divorced."

* * *

Thanx for the reviews guys! I hope you still like it;)


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy! Sorry it took so long, I had absolutely no inspiration even though I knew what I wanted to write, kinda annoying. I also had my final exams, so I hope it will be a bit okay!

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

It was already almost Christmas. Bill had stayed for more than a month before he went back home. In that month he and Kaleigh had hit off. Sort of then. The two of them were apparently an old school sweethearts. They were just good friends, according to Kaleigh then. Hermione thought different, but she didn't ask. She understood that Bill wouldn't everyone to know that immediately after the divorce he had already found someone else. Charlie was first shocked when he had heard the news. Both he and Hermione hadn't really expected that. Hermione had kept her mouth shut at first about her ideas of Bill and Kaleigh, but eventually she told Charlie. He was happy for his brother that he finally had found someone who nice and not as bitchy as Fleur was. Both of them kept their mouth shut to the rest of the reservation and their family. It was after all none of their business.

Tonight would be special, she wasn't really sure why it was such a special night, but Charlie was doing his best in the kitchen. He had absolutely inherited his mother's skills. While he was cooking she was doomed to be reading a book, seen the fact that she was not allowed anywhere near the kitchen or the dining room for that matter. Not that she really mined, she enjoyed her time alone reading a book. Especially now that she had found a job in the hospital, which was incredibly busy. She loved it when Charlie wanted to be romantic, it was always cozy and she absolutely enjoyed his attention towards her and towards the smallest details that made an evening so much better. He always knew what she needed and when she needed it. As always.

Hermione was sitting there for about a half hour when the doorbell rang. She stood up to open the door when she heard that Charlie was already there. She wondered who it was, what was so special that Charlie left his food to open the door? Just a few seconds later Charlie entered the room with Kaleigh. Kaleigh looked horrified, obviously there was something wrong.

"I'll just leave you two girls then."

"Kaleigh, what happened?" Hermione asked worried. Kaleigh said nothing and hugged Hermione closely. She needed comfort. Hermione patted her back. She couldn't really help her if she didn't know what was going on.

"Remember that I told you that Bill and I were just friends?" Hermione remembered, of course she did. She nodded. "Well, I was lying. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression." Hermione smiled towards, comforting. Hoping that she wouldn't hear what she was afraid to hear. She absolutely thought that the two of them were made for each other. They always looked so happy when they were around each other. Absolutely perfect.

"Well… we sort of did hit off the moment we saw each other again. He took me out for dinner to remember good times you know, just as friend. Just… well, I don't really know how it happened, but we started to kiss when he walked me back home. And from one thing came the other you know. And now I don't know what to do. I mean, he did promise me that he would visit and he wanted me to come over more often. He absolutely wanted me, but he just didn't want everyone to know because of the divorce and such, you know." Kaleigh sighed. Hermione wasn't sure what Kaleigh was talking about, It sounded like everything was all right. Bill wanted to keep seeing her. A tear walked down Kaleigh's face.

"I don't know what to say to him." She cried.

"Well, it sounds to me that Bill likes you very much. I do believe you can say to him whatever you like. "Hermione assured Kaleigh, hoping that she would calm down.

"You don't understand." Kaleigh cried harder.

"What's wrong then? All you tell me is that you guys hit off the moment you saw each other. You guys want to keep see each other. So, what's wrong with that?"

"I… I… I am pregnant." Hermione looked surprised. She would have thought the two would be more careful. Especially because Kaleigh was a healer.

"I know William as man with honor and respect. He wouldn't do anything that could hurt you if you tell him. You two would figure everything out just fine." Hermione assured Kaleigh.

"You think so?" Kaleigh asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I'm sure of it."

"I should go to him, shouldn't I?" Hermione nodded. "We already planned to see each other this weekend, but I was too afraid to see him, that I didn't go. He will be worried."

"Then you should absolutely go or he might think that there something wrong between the two of you." Hermione smiled. Kaleigh nodded. After a few more minutes she left, after she made Hermione promise that Kaleigh could come over all night if there was a row or something between her and Bill.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked when he came to collect Hermione for dinner.

"Oh, you know. Girl stuff." After that the subject wasn't discussed again. The night was perfect. Charlie had done more than his best. The meal was delicious, though Hermione wasn't sure what she had actually eaten. They had started with tomato soup, then some salad, after that she had some kind of meat and they had ended with pumpkin tiramisu, her favorite. Now they were sitting in the living room, enjoying a nice game of Scrabble, although Hermione was sure that Charlie didn't play fair. He kept having more letters then he was supposed to. This led to a lot of laughter and playful pushes. The last word he put down was question.

* * *

Sorry, I'm not really good in dialoque things... I hope you liked it!

Thanx for all the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer:** I do not owe the characters J.K. Rowling once created. I do owe the characters I have created myself. That's, except the storyline, the only thing I owe.

**Note:** Writers also need comments. Please, don't be shy! Sorry it took so long, went on holiday, moved from The Netherlands to England for a few months, so I couldn't really write.

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

It was the day before New Year's Eve. Charlie had taken a few days off to visit his family in England, Hermione joined him. They were at the ministry in Romania to go to England with a portkey, seen the fact that traveling between different countries always needed to go through the different ministries. They could of course do the unofficial way and apparate to the Burrow, but to escape any future misfortunes they had decided to do the official way and take an international portkey to England to apparate there. There for they were standing in a small room waiting till the portkey would leave.

"Why is it always so annoying hot in this room?" Charlie whined. Hermione laughed.

"And why do you always have to nag about it?" Hermione reacted.

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"I do not!" Hermione smiled and gave him a small peck on his check.

"Yes, you do darling." Charlie did not agree, but knew better then to keep arguing with Hermione. He wouldn't win anyway. They waited there until a man came in to tell them that they could use the portkey. It didn't take long before they arrived in England and only seconds later they arrived at the Burrow. And it didn't take long either before Hermione was in attack of hugs and kisses by the Weasley family.

"You two should both visit more often! I never see you; you are always there at the dragon reservation. There are also friends and family that you need to take care off!" Molly complained. Hermione smiled and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too, Molly." Hermione said. Molly smiled.

"It's absolutely to see you again my dear, let's see. What do you have on your finger?" Hermione just smiled. "Is that an engagement ring?" Molly asked. She grabbed Hermione's hand and studied the diamond ring. "It's beautiful!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" "Why haven't we met him yet?" "Is he here to meet us?" More questions were asked.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. I think she'll tell you all about once we sit down with a good cup of tea." Charlie said amusingly.

"You sneaky bastard, you knew this all along and you never said anything to your poor sister!" Ginny said.

"I think you survive sis." They were all seated in a few minutes and only five minutes later tea was served.

"Before Hermione starts to tell about her fortune, I would like to say a few things about this year." Molly said when she was seated as well. "I know it would be more logical to do this tomorrow, but I would like to say it now. Many things have happened this year. Harry got out of hospital, just as Ron."

"Ho, wait what?" Hermione said surprised. "When did Ron leave the hospital?"

"Oh, sorry darling. I think I forgot to mention that last time I wrote to you. Marcel founded a cure for craziness, Ron got out just last week. I'll be so happy when he'll be home again." Molly explained. "Harry and Luna are getting married. Then there were also a few sad things happened this year. Arthur died. And then Bill had some news he would you to know before he would arrive. Bill and Fleur divorced a few months ago, he didn't really got into much details. He just wants you to know and he also wanted that I would tell you that he didn't want any pity faces. He's apparently very happy about it." Molly told them. Everyone was in a bit of shock. Fleur had treated Bill very nice after his attack, however Charlie never had agreed to that. Maybe he just knew thing other people didn't. "Well, now I have said this. Why not the good news of Hermione? I think we can use some good cheering for today!" Hermione sighed. She wasn't really happy about telling everything now she knew that Ron was out of the hospital, even though that they weren't together when he went to the hospital; she wasn't really sure how he would react to the news.

"Well, I think I should start with telling that I stopped with working at the dragon reservation. I found a job in the hospital in the main city of Romania. I really do love the job."

"Did you meet your fiancée there?" Harry asked.

"No, I did not. To be honest I met my fiancée years ago, but I didn't realize how amazing he was until I started together with him." Hermione smiled, as did Charlie.

"The only one I can think you knew before you started to work there is Charlie, but the two of you wouldn't be that cruel not to tell anyone about it, would you?" Ginny said. Hermione smiled. "You two are that cruel?" Charlie winked at Hermione and pulled her close to him.

"Yeay, I think we were that cruel. Sorry sis, but I didn't feel like you noisiness in my relationship. Yes, Hermione and I are getting married." Molly smiled brightly.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed and ran towards Charlie. "How dare you! You knew that Hermione is mine, how dare you to take her away from me!" Hermione was shocked, just like everyone else. Before anyone else could do something Ron had hexed Charlie with some nasty spell. Molly was furious. It took ages before Ron would tell which spell he used, which ended up that dinner was great, just without Ron.

Next day was New Year's eve. Everyone was hard working on making a lot of preparations for the big party that came. Molly had invited everyone they now, because she wanted to end the year with a good feeling.

"Why is Bill still not here? He's not trying to skip the preparations, is he?" Ginny complained.

"Now you say it, normally Bill is already here around this time to help." Charlie said. Hermione smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be here on time for dinner." She said.

"What do you know, that we don't?" Charlie asked. Hermione laughed and kept her mouth shut. Charlie and Ginny started to try to get the information out of Hermione, but she didn't give in. The two very curious siblings had to wait till dinnertime to find out why Hermione was so mysterious about it.

"Bill! I'm so glad you here!I haven't seen you for too long. Why do all of my children have to live that far away?" Molly hugged Bill tightly. Ginny just wanted to jump her brother when a woman showed up next to Bill. Hermione smiled to her. Charlie just looked surprised.

"Hi everyone! Let me introduce you all, this is Kaleigh." Everyone introduced themselves and everyone was full of joy. During dinner time Bill took the word.

"Like mom probably told you all, Fleur and I divorced. Well, some of you might remember Kaleigh, we used to be together during Hogwarts. Well, we sort of got back together after the divorce. Well, Kaleigh and I are expecting our child. We are not getting married yet, we will first see how everything will work out." Everyone was being quiet, then everyone started to talk happily how happy they were for Bill and Kaleigh. And Molly, well she was just happy that she was getting more grandchildren.

How everyone worked out, well that might be another story, but not mine to tell.

**THE END**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story and well, I thought it was time to finish it. Just tell me what you thought!


End file.
